Articulate Bliss
by MeticulousArt
Summary: Shikamaru, begins his journey to an appointment. But something gets in the way. Rated M Beta Read by: Shadow Dragon13's the Devil CH.1-2
1. Chapter 1

Articulate : Pleasure

Author: Aijou  
Word Count: 1, 289  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Kiba_, and _Shikamaru_: from the _Naruto_ Franchise. Credit to: Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary: Well howdy, This would be a Kiba x Shikamaru fic. It does however have a surprise at the end! (:  
A/N: Read on and comment like you know what you're doin'! If it's mean, green, or just plain keen, it don't (doesn't) matter. I'm sure a short, "Hi!" would be good enough :)

The sound of polished black shoes against cobble stones resounded in the air, as a certain person walked with no actual purpose; from his point of view at least. He sighed out a relaxing breath as he looked at the sky, his brown hair perched at the top of his head gracefully waving into the wind. His face still towards the sky, he moved his arms to support his head, the fingers feeling a silky surface as it touched his hair. He observed the sky more closely. Fluffy white on baby blue: playful and forever elegant, if only this scene could be outlived. But alas, everyone has duties. Moving one foot forward, heel first, he begrudgingly pulled down his head to make it upright. He sighed, a breath exhumed on a regular basis. As he walked, it soon came to his revelation that walking had become boresome. He walked on, nonetheless.

"Maybe he wouldn't mind if I was late? It wouldn't be the first time." Pondering such a lovely thought, that so often visited his head. He spotted a hill of green, blades twiddling about in the wind, trying to join the sky in all its glory.

"It wouldn't hurt just to lie down on that grass. I'll stop it from flying away." Envisioning the relaxing effects of a simple breeze on the skin: toying with it, the wonderful view of twirling clouds going round n'round, and not to mention the scent of the earth and grass pervading his nose. He gave up on punctuality and walked up to the mound of green.

Sitting down he couldn't help but let out, "Bothersome, I shouldn't have gone out of the house in the first place." He closed his eyes to enjoy the tranquil joy of nothingness. Lying down, bending his knees towards his body and feet on the ground he sighed once again, a smile came out. It stayed for a few seconds as his breath became deeper. Soon his muscles began to relax, and his eyes felt heavy.

He whispered out, "I could use a nap."

Back to the cobblestone street, into the distance we see a man running along the road. Short, messy brown hair swaying with the wind. His heart giving a strong and constant pump, he had been running for a while now. Red on his cheeks: formed as triangles, covered in sweat. His white tank top clung to his skin. His tank top bore the word: "Bark!"

As it is common for him, he began to articulate his problem, "Man I'm late! Shoot! Frickety Shoot! Man if Shikamaru is there and I'm late, it'd be like Shino doing something normal!" However he came close to a hill, and saw a man laying on it.

He could only think of one thing: "Well at least I'm not late!" Smiling gleefully, he slowed his pace and walked towards the body, whose shirt happened to slide up due to a change in pressure in the atmosphere. _Or_ you could say the wind blew the shirt up revealing toned, smooth, delicious looking, Abdominal Muscles.

Kiba, however let out a very interesting statement, "WAKE UP! YOU LAZY BUM!" nothing happened.

He got close to Shikamaru's ear, taking a deep breath, "WAKE U-," in an instant fingers met soft hair, pushing down on Kiba's head. Tender lips met tender lazy ones.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, as he released the kiss, his eyes still closed. Kiba licked his lips, whilst the other wiped his own.

"What's that about?" Kiba let out surprised.

"Well I guess I just felt like being like the grass, trying to reach the sky on a windy day. I felt ... yearning. I wanted to rid myself of it." He exhumed a wonderful sigh for the third time, "But I guess whatever connection that might exist, should disappear in a flash. But Kiba I just want to know if..." a shy pink rose to his cheeks

"You know that kiss, asks your question all on its own." A smirk appeared on Kiba's visage. He lifted up his shirt, and quickly undid the button to his pants and let them loose. Finally coming to his boxers, he slid them off slowly skimming across his skin. Shikamaru's eyes opened to the spectacle. The wind blew across Kiba's tanned, bare body, and embraced his member with crisp cold. He shivered, causing a certain appendage to waddle, and whip at his inner thigh. He smiled a perverted smile, "Like what you see?"

Snuffing a smile, trying to not let down his bored facade Shikamaru shrugged saying, "Sure." Was all he could say without losing his act. But his blush was still apparent. Pulling his shirt off slowly, and lazily to reveal his smooth chest.

Kiba began to drool; his anticipation was greater than his patience. He began to kiss the other boy. Lips touching, mouths parting, and tongues embracing: it felt like bliss. Shikamaru began to pull down his shorts, and boxers. This made something poke Kiba in the stomach. They parted lips and Kiba stared at what had poked him.

Being impulsive it wouldn't come as a surprise that Kiba launched at it and took it into his mouth. His hands wandered onto Shikamaru's stomach and chest. His tongue licking at the head, then coming down the shaft, a slurping sound cruised through the air. His head began to bob up and down faster, and faster. Shikamaru closed his eyes, his spirit in mirth, he released hushed pants, and his mouth slightly parted. His brows came together to make him look like he was in pure ecstasy.

Suddenly he felt something incredible build up, a pulling in his waist area; it wasn't pulling, so much as yearning. It was an indescribable feeling. It steadily grew stronger as Kiba's tongue tasted Shikamaru's mushroom head, and heaps of precum over and over, coupled with lips working up and down Shikamaru's shaft. He was close, "I'm coming!" he moaned, breathlessly. There, it was near... he was about to come!

However it took an abrupt halt, causing Shikamaru to open his eyes to look at Kiba, lifting his head with effort, his face sweaty, and his breath quick. Kiba's mouth left the other's member, a bridge of saliva still connecting the head to the lips. "Why did you stop?!" Shikamaru said, sexual passion filled his voice.

"Because, it's my turn." A devilish smile indicated Kiba's own boner. Shikamaru sighed knowing what was about to happen. He let Kiba lift up _his_ legs. Kiba moved closer to Shikamaru, pausing to spit on his member, rubbing it all over, releasing his head backwards in ecstasy of the sheer thought of what was about to happen. He edged his knees closer as the soft mushroom head touched Shikamaru's entrance: earning a gasp. He slowly, pushed in revelling, in the extreme pleasure...

A/N: Well as you "may" (or may not) have noticed, I did a very bad thing, something all English teachers would hate. I didn't finish expressing my thought! Well it serves as a good "suspensesifying"(yes, it's a word) ending to the chapter.  
But actually, this is my first fanfiction. So the purpose of this fic was to gauge what kind of reception I would get; if any at all. Hence the title: "Articulate"! So please comment/review. (And if you want *beg* me to finish it up!)


	2. Chapter 2

Articulate Bliss

Chapter 2- _A good beginning makes a good ending _

"Kakashi! Lets go out for some drinks!" Shikaku smiled.

" Sure thing" Kakashi hadn't had much fun this week anyway

_The next day_

"Kakaasshiii! Wanna join me for some sake again?"

"Haha, sure!"As far as Kakashi was concerned, his week was starting to get fun.

_5 days later_

"Kakashi, my scarecrow friend! I bet you know what I'm about to ask you." Shikaku smiled

"We've been drinking for the past week already! Iruka is starting to complain about my sloppy sex." Kakashi frowned at the memory.

"Hahaha! I'm sure one more night can't hurt you!"Shikaku said, surprisingly sounding desperate.

"Alright."Kakashi really couldn't say no, he and Shikaku had been through so much together already(mainly the binge drinking), their bond had grown so strong.

_The next day_

" Kakashi!" shouted Shikaku Nara, " Why don't we go for a bit of sake again?"

Smiling nervously, " Again? Hehehe, how about some other time? I have to... h-h-help team 7!" he scratched the back of his head.

"With what?" trying to determine if he was lying.

"Uhh...Tsunade wants me to help Sakura, Sai, and Naruto work better together, to improve their efficiency on the field!" Kakashi smiled at his own lie.

"Hah! I've got the perfect task for them! It's almost perfect, it's too much of a coincidence! It's essential Kakashi that I tell you of a good quest for those runts!" he was smiling at his good fortune, "You see, my wife has been yelling at me lately, for not controlling my son enough! She says, that he's becoming obsessed with cloud watching."

_Quick Flashback_

_A white shining tea cup, came hurtling towards Shikaku, he ducked, the porcelain shattered into four pieces, "You know what the other women are saying behind my back Shikaku! HUH?! They say I'm not a good mother! That I can't even monitor my own son! And that his idleness, could have only come from my neglect in not involving myself enough with him!" she threw another teacup at him, it shattered against the wall._

_Shoving his eyebrows together, "Now, now, tell you wha-" he ducked once again to dodge the teacup, he exhaled a puff of white smoke, " Dear, you can't keep throwing those around, you'll end up hurting someone. Now as I was sa-"_

_Her eyes were furious," You're always concerned about yourself! It's always you, you you!" She began to cry._

'_Jesus, how do I deal with this every month?' he thought to himself, "You very well know I said someone, which could be __you __or me, tell you what, I'll follow Shikamaru for a few days and see what he does? And then after that I'll tell you everything that he's done, and you can make a plan to change it if you don't like his schedule."_

"_Fine. Dinner's ready."_

_End of Flashback_

"Shikaku!"Kakashi was worried since Shikaku had stared off into space for quite some time.

"Right anyways, I promised my wife a week ago I'd follow Shikamaru for a few days, but he plans to well, and I always lose him, which is why I drink, so I have something to do... pitiful? Yes, but my son, _is_ a genius and I can't help that fact." He kept barrelling on, " Anyways, you go send team 7 to search for my son and monitor him for say 5-7 days, and keep a written report, and give it back to me. And I won't ask you to come drinking with me again!"

Kakashi smiled, _the booze had been getting to him, his reaction times slowed, his sex life was becoming tiresome, even Icha Icha, his perverted novel; was becoming hard to pay attention to_, "Alright! I'll tell them right away."

A/N:  
HAHAHAHAH can you guess whatever might happen next? And if you noticed the difference in writing style, it's due to the fact of the persona's I have to assume:  
- Shikamaru, is very much a detail maniac, and of course a genius. So when I wrote the first chapter, I couldn't help but get into Shikamaru's shoes, and see the world as he does.  
- While Kakashi is, in normal situations, as far as I can tell: a pervert, and his "normal life" (his life when he's not on any missions) is rather manly: compromised of sleeping around, sleeping in, and working out. So I'm sure he pays a lot of attention to detail in a battle, but not in a day to day event.

_Btw_ please comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: _Sakura's Wrath_

"Naruto!"Sakura said as she punched him in the face.

Hurdled from one end to another Naruto complained, "Saaakura-Chan I'm sorry! Believe me! I didn't mean what I said. Sasuke is a great guy! He's probably just confused an-," smacked again like a punching bag, Sakura had him in a never ending combination of jabs and fearsome pounds. The ground shook as earth filled the air. The only things heard were the cries of Naruto begging for forgiveness. Sakura was a woman with monster-like temper with strength to match.

While flying through the air he wished he hadn't shared what Kiba said earlier, "That Sasuke, sure he's good looking and gets all the ladies' love but his perfection doesn't only get the girls you know Naruto." With a big smile on his face, "I can tell you for certain, and don't tell Shika about this; he's awesome in bed! It's the way he pushes in, his sweat filled scent of lust, his grunts and his moans; are pure ecstasy." Naruto landed on the ground with a heavy grunt. A red eyed beast approached him, readying her fist.

All of a sudden on a branch not too far off appeared a puff of smoke; a voice from the smoke came, "Sakura-chan that's enough. We have a mission." As the wind blew and pushed the smoke aside a bright red book appeared: _Icha-Icha Paradise._

"Kakashi Sensei!" Rubbing his head in relief Naruto's face lit up with a sheepish smile. "What's the mission?"

"...Stalk Shikamaru" He said plainly. A reply of red eyes glaring up was earned. Kakashi continued, "Don't forget to write a detailed report, and don't miss a thing!"

"I'm not doing this bullshit mission!" Sakura roared out, obviously still angry about Sasuke. She stomped out of sight.

"This mission will be accomplished without fail!" Sai shouted.

"Err...ya no problem teach." Naruto added.

*Poof* in a blast of smoke Kakashi vanished.

_A/N:_  
_I hate Sakura -_-''. and has anyone noticed how the disclaimer improvises as a list of characters? I was blown away._  
_Anyways after a how many year hiatus I'm back! I fear the years have changed my writing style. Hopefully not for the worse. Enjoy :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: It's getting hot in here

A black and white bird was flying in the sky, passing by the soft clouds and passing by the passionate groans and moans. It quickly did a u-turn having heard the pleasure filled sounds.

"Ah! Kiba!" Shikamaru let out as his ponytail came undone, "Push! Push in harder! I need to feel you inside of me!"

Kiba didn't complain his head was still looking towards the sky revelling in the pleasure. Kiba's hands greedily grabbed and caressed every inch of Shikamaru's body. From his chest to his nipples and eventually Kiba grasped Shikamaru's member. As Kiba pushed in he gave Shikamaru a stroke; as he slid out he gave him another. Each thrust followed by a rapture filled moan. Shikamaru's hair sprawled on the grass behind him as his legs pulled Kiba into him. Precious precum oozed from Shikamaru's tip; lubricating the strokes and giving Shikamaru's member's pink head a wonderful gleam. Their eyes were closed as the breeze embraced every facet of their bodies: from Kiba's luscious, plump lips and delightful abs, to Shikamaru's round firm butt and his arousing eyes.

The black and white bird had made its way back to it owner and showed its creator back to the wonderful site ahead. "You're buying me ramen after this Sai!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I give you awesome blowjobs"

A blush appeared on Sai's face, "Let's just follow the bird for now"

A/N:  
Short and to the point. Don't tell me you're not a tinyyyy bit excited?  
Oh yeah the hiatus; thing it might've felt like years but apparently it has only been around a year since I published this work. Weird.


End file.
